


Beards and St. Nick

by Saynventeen



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, its just fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saynventeen/pseuds/Saynventeen
Summary: Maybe its the St. Nick's fetish or maybe its just Will.. Nah...-Inspired by Taran Killam's Super Bowl look because why not?





	Beards and St. Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Because there wasn't an episode this week. yep, that's all. that's why.

“ So Rory just taught me the “Hashtag “ yesterday “ Grabbing her purse, she produces her Iphone and shows Angie a picture of Rory in diapers back when he was just a little bean. Grabbing the phone, Angie scrolls down for the caption. Her lips pursed

“ Wow! You used Hashtag... on a Hashtag… “ Brows raising and connecting as she read word for word  
“ -and a hell lot of them “ She hands back the phone, concern and a hint of laughter about to fall after. Poppy gave off a breathe “ Yeah, I'm still kinda learning “ 

“ I just don’t get it why people nowadays needs to put that “thing” and post themselves on the internet with quotes so unrelated to the photo “ hearing the resident dermatologist of the group cut in with his usual Wisdom, the two women turned their heads. Douglas was still typing on his phone but he let on 

“ Back in my day, you only need to nod at people and they will already know . Plain and simple…. Darn it, I hope tony got the car wash done “ He suddenly shifts his legs out of the picnic table. “ Tony, hello “

Poppy rolls her eyes. She continues to scavenge her purse when she felt she needed a taste of candy. Her throat starts to itch. Lately, the weather has been really hot and humid she always finds herself dehydrated.

“ Always the grandpa “ Angie shakes her head, she watches Douglas rolls his eyes at them then turns back to his call. She smirks

“ Hey guys “ 

‘ Well there’s a voice I haven’t heard in a while ‘ She thought back as she remembered that Will was sent to a conference about weather and global warming back in San Diego. Luckily she was such a good friend and fostered Sophie over the weekend. She smiled remembering how excited Graham was for a sleep over. She was ready for a remark when she turned and paused, caught off guard by the Man's presence  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“ what happened – “ Poppy was the first one to find her voice. Both of them stuck stunned. A whole new perspective of Will Cooper unfolded right in front of them

“ I lost a bet. Don’t ask “ His voiced ringed in defeat. He looked like a man out of his game. A slight itch started to grow beside his face. 

In all her wildest dream, Angie would never imagined that Will Cooper could look good in a messed up way, which was weird because he was the most organized person she knows. Looking back at the said man, his hair was a little longer but not unusual to the taste. What was unusual was the beard that attached itself to him. It was like their Will was replaced over the weekend and a spy was sent to them for an undercover mission. But damn, It looks good. He looks good. Like a hot mess she would clean up- 

She squeaked involuntarily like a mouse trapped in a cage.

Embarrassment clouded her feature as the man who caused her such shameless action draw a confused looked. Poppy second motioned to that and turned to her.  
Her eyeballs was ready to fall off that moment

“ Eyyyyyyyyyyy “ 

the sound of a holler made the party suddenly forgot the incident for a moment. The last installment to their group appeared suddenly with a baby carrier attached to his body, carrying a drowsy Jack. Miggy raises his hands in the air. 

“ Damn, that beard is lit man! “ Miggy High-fives Will, he almost missed with Will's slump attitude.

“ It is not. It is a product of defeat and humiliation “ He shakes his head, reminiscing the past weekend and how he locked himself at his hotel room for hours, drowning in cold beer after the lost of his team. He followed them for a whole season, too!

“ Oh yeah, I heard the Rams lost. That’s definitely a downer. I lowkey feel for you man “ He starts to pat Will’s back. Feeling sympathy , Will cooper breaks into sobs  
“ They started out good too! “ He whines as he leans on Miggy but carefully turning to not trap the sleeping baby by the man's chest. He then ruffles the baby's head as he sighed defeated for the Nth time

“ I know man. I know. Cry it out. “ he nods as the man continues to whine on him 

‘ There’s the Will I Know ‘ Angie starts to shakes herself free from the spell she caught herself in. Relief enveloped her 

“ Wow! I never pegged you to be a Football-kinda-man “ Will turns towards Poppy, dis-attaching himself from Miggy.. He tries to rid himself of anything his eyes produced with the back of his hand.

He exhaled. “ Kinda shocking huh? It actually started during college, I was roommate with a varsity of the football team. I was kinda sucked in with it “ A ghost smile appeared against his lips. He thought back to Ricky. He might ring the guy later as they were both rooting for the same team for the season.

“ If it isn’t William Cooper. You finally looked like a Man, my friend “ Douglas grabs Will’s hand and shakes his, firm and strong. 

 

“ I .. I wasn’t a man before? “ He stutters in disbelief. His face contorted in confusion. Douglas looks at him as if he said the funniest thing

“ Will, you are a funny funny man “ With a final shake, the dermatologist turns to the other single parents 

“ Alright, I'll be making my way now. I still have a schedule to check in to and my secretary’s doing a bad job at scheduling my appointments. Which reminds me, I need to look for a new one “ He waves goodbye then proceeds to walk towards the school’s parking leaving the group after him gawk 

“ Well other than saying I’m surprise, you actually look good with a beard, Will “ Poppy smiled genuinely for him causing him to gush suddenly.

“ Why thank you, Poppy . You don’t look bad yourself “  
.  
.  
.  
“ With a beard? “ the woman in a red dress was taken aback. Angie lost it and laughs at Will’s embarrassment

“ No no no no! “ He waves his hands in defense “ I meant, you always look good! “ He assure her. Poppy joined in with Angie’s fun, but only managing to giggle

“ You both. Actually “ Will breathed out. Lastly looking at Angie, causing the woman to caught herself in the middle of wild laughter. His eyes lingered a little before turning to Poppy. A shadow of blushed appeared on her cheeks without a second passed.

“ hm mmm “ Poppy hummed , she eyes Angie then to Will. Her brow arched, a juicy theory clouded her thoughts at the all too sudden development. 

“ Miggy " She calls towards the man lulling his baby back to sleep at Will's sudden outburst. Whispering a lullaby in between

" Yeah, Poppy? "

" I need some help with the winebrary today, could use a couple of hands over “ She starts to shifts out of her seat, grabbing her purse with her. She beelines towards Miggy.

“ Bye People “ Poppy pointed out an all knowing smirk towards Angie. The woman conveyed her response with a look of dread and “why are you doing this?! “ look to her mom-best friend before turning a glance at Will

Oblivious, Miggy shrugs, “ yeah sure. I’m Cool. Laters “ He carefully maneuver baby jack and himself and went after Poppy 

The two watched as the back of their friends disappeared from sight. Will was the first to break silence.

“ Soooo… I conclude Sophie had a great time over the weekend? “ his brows arch in query. His jaw tightened , still unaccustomed to having a beard around his feature

Angie stared at him first. He just stared back, waiting for a response.

She felt her palms starts to sweat. She was like a nervous rat caught in the paws of a very hungry cat. She didn’t like it. What felt like horses thuds her chest in milliseconds.

“ Yeah.. she was great. Always “ She bits her lip and nods her head. A faint laughter from the playground caused her ( saved her ) to turn her sight around.

“ Well, I’m sorry you had to take my shift for babysitting this weekend. I promise I’ll get back on you on that “ 

“ Huh .. Oh no, no need “ Her hand gestures as she assures him that everything was fine. for another second, she hated herself as she lets her eyes lingers on his visage again, making her nervousness come back ‘ damn that beard ‘

“ No I insist… Actually I – What about Friday night? “ He ends the statement so casually, leaning back a little, waiting for her reaction.

There was a sudden pause between them. His hopeful smile reflected on her, like a blinding light to a deer In a headlight. And of course a sudden change of gear and overthinking drove her almost to insanity. ‘ LIKE A DATE?! ‘ her inside shouted. Her then sane side started to counter with ‘ He’s just being nice you idiot ‘. 

Another second passed and both of them just stared off each other. Angie starts to get uncomfortable, words failing her. A lump on her throat suddenly appeared and invisible red signals started to appear in front of her  
.  
.  
.

“ Ang---- “

“ Crap! " Her hand banged the table which caused Will to startle. "I forgot, the dryer’s still on! I left it on! “ Suddenly, Angie was on her feet and was ready to sprint. She was already a few feet away, when conscience kicked in ' Damn it'

she turned to Will, but first she breathed out, grounding herself.

“ It’s okay, I swear don’t worry “ An abrupt smile ghosted her lips. And then she was gone.  
Leaving a bewildered bearded Cooper alone at the picnic table

“ huh...well bye “ He waves to no one in particular as the shadow of Angie's back was already gone from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from the superbowl weekend. 
> 
> Suggestions are open. I want to fluster Angie again. Any idea?
> 
> I'll update soon :)


End file.
